Pope Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo is on a mission to help a family...whose 3-year-old daughter has a serious illness." Jody: "Lillith, come get a shot real quick." Announcer: "Meet the Pope Family." Jody: "It was devastating for me as a parent, to learn that my little girl has Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus." Announcer: "It's a crushing blow for mom..." Jody: "When I was little, I lost my father to Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus..." Submission Reel Jo: "I'm in Boston, MA. Let's have a look at what family we've got this time." ???: "Hi, we're the Pope Family! I'm Jody, and I'm a Registered Nurse." Corey: "And I am Corey and I work as a mailman." Jody: "We have 2 children." Introduction Jody: "This is our daughter, Lillith. She was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus. I have to prick her finger 4-5 times a day to find out of the sugar level is high or low. If the sugar level is low, that is when she needs to eat. My husband and I also figure out how much carbs to give her." Observation Begins Breakfast Time serves oatmeal for breakfast Jody: "Lillith, I want you to eat your breakfast, sweetie." Lillith: "No, I don't want to!" Jody: "You need to eat." Jo: "Does she normally behave this way?" Jody: "Yes, she does. A couple of weeks ago, we took her to her doctor, and we found out that she was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes, and it is really scary for me. Yesterday, we visited the dentist who told us that she needs to stop drinking out of baby bottles. She's growing baby teeth." Jo: "Lillith, listen to me. You need to eat to control your blood sugar. Do you want to get sick?" Lillith: "No!" Jo: "Then sit down and start eating." Naughty Pit Technique Jo: "Today, I'm introducing the Naughty Pit." Jo: "Okay, Jody and Corey. This is the Naughty Pit. Every time Lillith behaves unacceptably, you will place her on here and put 10 beanbags into the pit. If Lillith gets up before she does her time, two more beanbags go in." Jody: "What's the point of having the beanbags?" Jo: "It is a reminder of how many times the child gets up out of the pit before their time is up." Jo: "It wasn't long before Lillith kicked off with a huge fit!" Jody: "Lillith, come inside. It's time to eat lunch!" Lillith: "NO! I DON'T WANT LUNCH!!!" Jo: "Go over to her and give her a warning for that behavior Jody." Jody: "Lillith, stop that behavior and come inside for lunch or will go into time-out." Jo: "Lillith kicked Mom, so it was off to the Naughty Pit for her." Jody: "You're going to the Naughty Pit," deposits Lillith into the Naughty Pit and discards 10 beanbags into the pit Jody: "You are sitting in timeout because you wouldn't listen to me when I called you in for lunch and you kicked me. You stay in that pit until mommy comes and gets you." confiscates Lillith's Elmo doll and deposits it into the toy timeout box escapes and throws all the beanbags out of the Naughty Pit deposits Lillith straight back into the Naughty Pit and discards two additional beanbags Lillith: "IDIOT!" Jo: "Ignore it and walk away." Jody: "Lillith then did the unthinkable!" pees all over the living room Jody: "LILLITH SAHARA POPE!! THAT WAS REALLY BAD!!" Jody:"Now since you peed on the floor, you, Lillith are having a diaper on!" Lillith: "NO!" Jody: "Yes!" puts a diaper on Lillith Jody: "Keep your diaper on until you need changed. You will wear diapers until I say so." Jo: "Does this usually happen?" Jody: "Yes. It's the only way we can stop her peeing on other places." Jo:"I see." returns Lillith to the Naughty Pit and goes to the living room to clean up the pee opens the door and runs outside naked Lillith: "SEE YA LATER, (bleep)ING ALLIGATOR!!!!!" (laughs) Narrator: "Coming up on Supernanny...Jo introduces a puppet show..." Jo: "Look what we have here, a little puppet show...this is carbs, and this is insulin..." Diabetes Mellitus Puppet Show Jo: "Lillith has a hard time accepting the fact that she has a serious illness called Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus, so that afternoon, I introduced a little puppet show." Jo: "Look what we have here, a little puppet show...this is carbs, and this is insulin..." Bye-Bye Bottle Princess Reward Chart Living with Diabetes Mellitus Jody: "Lillith, did you know that there are famous people who have lived with and are living with Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus? There's Halle Berry, Crystal Bowersox, Nick Jonas, Sean Busby and Drew Carey." Jo: "You are not alone. These people are like you, Lillith. They may have Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus, but that doesn't stop them from achieving the goals they want to accomplish in their lives. Look, someone sent you a message." plays the DVD ???: "Hi, Lillith, I'm Sean Busby, and I'm a professional snowboarder. You and I have a lot in common. We're both pretty adventurous, we both love sports and we both have Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus." Sean Busby: "Check this out, it's a special snowboard that I ride!" Lillith: "Ooh..." Sean Busby: "I run special snowboarding camps each year for diabetic kids like you." Lillith: "Me?" Sean Busby: "And at each of these camps, these kids sign these boards. In case you haven't noticed, I even signed your name right over here on this board." sees her name signed on Sean's snowboard along with the names of diabetic children Sean Busby: "By the way, welcome to the team, Lillith, and keep up the good work. Whenever I slide down the slopes, I will remember you." Jo: "Did you see your name on that snowboard, Lillith?" smiles Lillith: "I'm on the team, Jo-Jo!" Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts